Kai, have Babies?
by park jihyun125
Summary: Kai yang tidak sengaja menemukan 4 orang anak kecil, terkejut saat ke-4 anak tersebut memanggilnya 'Eomma' Tidak hanya Kai, member EXO yang lainnya juga kerepotan mengurusi ke-4 anak ini. Bagaimana kisahnya? Selamat membaca. HunKai, ChanBaek, LuMin, ChenD.o, TaoRis, LayHo EXO
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Kai,have a baby?**

**Author : ParkJihyun a.k.a Hyunnie**

**Cast : Kim Jongin a.k.a Kai, EXO, Kim JongHoon, Kim JaeIn, Kim JiHoon,** **KimJiHyun, ddl**

**Pair : HunKai, ChanBaek, LuMin, ChenD.o, TaoRis,LayHo, JongKai** **(JongHoonX Kai), JaeKai (JaeIn X Kai), JiKai (JiHoon X Kai), HyunKai (JiHyunX Kai)**

**Note : hanya kepikiran kalau Kai punya bayi gimana ya? **

**DON'T BASH#JIKA MAU DISTOP**

**DON'T COPY#SANGAT DILARANG**

**HAPPY READING AND RCL J**

**-HYUNNIE-**

**_ooOoo_**

"HYUNG, BAHAN MAKANANNYA HYUNG TOLONG BELIKAN, NE?" teriak D.o.

Rencananya, D.o ingin memasakkan makanan untuk para member, tapi apa daya saat membuka kulkas tidak ada ada beberapa snack yang diyakini D.o adalah milik Xiumin dan Lay. Suho yang sibuk menikmati belaian Lay, tidakterima kegiatannya dan sang seme diganggu.

"mengapa aku? Engh, Lu gekau saja ne? Kau tidak ada kegiatan kan?" ujar Suho setelah melihat para member, dan hanya ada Luhan yang sibuk melihat Xiumin sedang ngemil.

"YAKK, KIM JOON MYEON DIMANA SOPAN SANTUNMU, EOH? AKU INI GEGEMU, DAN SIAPA BILANG AKU TIDAK SIBUK? Naga, kau sajalah"protes Luhan dan menyuruh Kris yang sedang menggunakan Krim wajah.

Belum mengucapkan protes, Luhan terlebih dahulu menatap Kris garang dan kembali melihat Xiumin yang tidak terganggu sama sekali.

"BaekYeol, kalian saja yang pergi. Dan jangan protes" ujar Kris dengan nada memerintah dan kembali kegiatan awal.

BaekYeol yang sedang bermain siapa paling tampan karena tidak ada kerjaan, ingin pergi tapi malas menguasainya. Tao yang kebetulan lewat, membuat mereka tersenyum.

"Tao, kau saja yang pergi ne? Kaki kami sedang kram" ujar Baekhyun berpura-pura berakting.

"eh? Kenapa Tao?" ujar Tao bingung.

"karena kau magnae" ujar BaekYeol kompak.

"ish, stop it hunnie" suara yang seperti penolong bagi Tao menatap Sehun yang tengah menggelitik perut Kai.

.

.

.

"engh, sepertinyasemua sudah lengkap. Tinggal odol strowbery untuk Baekki hyung"ujar Kai girang dan mendorong kereta belanja dihadapannya.

Saat pemilihan siapa yang akan pergi berbelanja, Kai terpaksa mengajukan diri agar pemilihan itu segera terhenti. Tao yang semula meminta atau lebih tepatnya menyuruh Sehun dengan cara lembut untuk membeli bahan makanan, ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sehun. Saat Kai mengajukan diri, Kris dan Sehun tidak mengizinkan. Tapi setelah dibujuk akhirnya mereka mau. Bukan suatu rahasia lagi, kalau Kris menyukai Kai tapi sayang ia harus merasakan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan dan berusaha menyukai Tao.

"ini uangnya" ujar Kai memberi beberapa lembar uang ke pegawai disana yang menatap Kai kagum dengan wajah manisnya.

"ugh, lain kali aku akan minta tolong sama yang lain untuk membantuku" gumam Kai kesusahan membawa kantong belanja di kedua tangan panjangnya.

"dan aku menyesal, mengapa tidak bawa mobil saja? Ish" gumam Kai kembali kesusahan

-ooOoo-

Sudah selama 15 menit berjalan,akhirnya Kai sampai juga. Ia merasa dikedua tangannya sudah merasa sedikit kesemutan. Ketika melewati taman yang berada dekat dorm, ada beberapa sosok yang membuat ia bingung tengahmenatapnya.

"Chogiyo, orang tua kalian dimana?" ujar Kai menghampiri sosok tersebut dan bertanya.

"kami akan bertemu dengannya. Engh, Kau mirip dengan seseorang. Apa kau bernama KimJongin?" ujar seorang anak kecil yang terlihat lebih dewasa.

"i-iya" jawab Kai bingung

.

.

.

"hyung, kenapa Kai lama sekali pergi berbelanja?" ujar Chen pada Suho.

"kau benar, mengapa ia tidak menel..."

DRRTT

DRRTT

"...pon?"ujar Suho bertepatan dengan nada getar pada hpnya.

KLIK

"yeob..."

"HYUUUUUUNG, CEPATKEBAWAH" teriak seseorang yang adalah Kai memotong ucapan Suho.

"Yak mengapa kau berteriak?" ujar Luhan, pasalnya hp yang ditelepon oleh Kai diloudspeaker oleh Suho.

"POKOKNYA TURUN KEBAWAH"

TUUTT

TUUTT

"aish, ada apa dengan Kai chagi?" ujar Sehun.

"kau tidak ada masalah dengannya?" tanya Xiumin masih dengan cemilan.

"sebaiknya kita turun kebawah sekarang" ujar Kris bijak.

#Ditempat lain

"aish, kenapa mereka lama sekali? Pasti ngoceh dulu disana" gumam Kai.

"eomma, waeyo?" ujar salah seorang namja kecil.

"mianhae chagiya, aku bukan eomma kalian" ujar Kai lembut walaupun hatinya tidak tenang.

"CHAGII" teriak seseorang yang diyakini adalah Sehun.

Segera Kai menoleh dan melihat para member exo menghampirinya.

"huaaa hyung, Sehunnie" ujar Kai memeluk Sehun.

"waeyo Kai?" tanya D.o

"jangan peluk-peluk eomma kami, hyung jelek" ujar seorang yeoja kecil menarik Sehun.

'eomma?' batin para member kecuali Kai.

"Kai, apa maksudnya?" tanya Tao.

.

.

"MWOOO?" koor kesebelas namja ini, setelah mendengar penjelasan Kai setelah mereka ada didorm.

"ne, tadi saat melewati taman, aku bingung mengapa ada anak kecil sendiri engh.. sebenarnya tidak sendiri karena mereka ber-empat tapi itulah. Mereka bilang, 'apa kau bernama Kim Jongin?' aku jawab 'iya'. Dan yeoja kecil itu langsung memelukku dan mengucapkan 'eomma'. Hyung, aku ini namja,mana mungkin punya anak, 4 lagi. Huaaa" ujar Kai panjang lebar dengan tangan kanan yang dipegang oleh yeoja kecil posesif.

Semua member tambah terkejut mendengar ucapan Kai, Xiumin menatap 4 anak kecil dihadapnnya begitu pula para member.

"adik kecil, bisa perkenalkan nama kalian?" ujar Baekhyun.

"aku Kim JongHoon umur 6 tahun" ujarnamja kecil yang paling dewasa sedang bermain psp.

"aku Kim Jaein, aku umur 4 tahun" ujaryeoja kecil yang sedang berada disebelah Kai tadi.

"aku Kim JiHoon, umul ku 3 tahun" ujar namjakecil lainnya sedikit cadel dan tersenyum polos.

"dan yang bayi itu, Kim Jihyun umulnya mau 1.5 tahun " ujar namja yang bernama JiHoon.

"ah, geurae. Orang tua kalian mana?"tanya Chanyeol.

"Kim Jongin eomma kami. Berapa kali harus kami bilang?" ujar namja kecil yang masih memainkan benda kotak berwarna putihditangannya merasa sedikit geram, karena hanya kata itu yang mereka tanyakan sejak tadi.

"huh? Baiklah, appa kalian mana?" tanyaLuhan menyerah.

"molla, kami tidak tahu. Yang jelath eomma kami adalah Kim Jongin" ujar JiHoon disebelah Baekhyun yang gemas padanya.

.

.

.

"YAKKK ANAK KECIL, APA-APAAN KAU?" teriak seseorang marah dengan aksen cadelnya?

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun. Apa penyebab keturunan evil ini marah? Tadi, saat Sehun yang tengah asik memeluk Kai merasakan sesuatu dibaju bagian belakangnya seperti sesuatu yang dingin dan, meleleh? Entah mengapa, semakin lama semakin dingin, saat ia memegang ternyata itu adalah... Es batu. Sontak saja ialangsung berdiri memegang bagian punggung yang dimasukkan es batu tersebut.

Saat mencari pelakunya, ia menuduh JaeIn lah yang melakukan hal tersebut.  
Mengapa JaeIn? Coba kalian berpikir, para member tidak mungkin melakukannya karena mereka sedang melakukan tugas masing-masing.  
JongHoon? Dia sedang bermain psp disebelah Kai dan dari tadi hanya itu yang ia lakukan.  
JiHoon? Tidak mungkin, makhluk sepolos itu yang melakukan hal sekeji ini? Lagipula ia sedang bersama Tao bermain boneka.  
JiHyun? Oh ayolah, dia masih bayi dan lagi daritadi ia digendong oleh Kai.  
Sedangkan pelakunya hanya cuek dan duduk disebelah Kai yang sempat diduduki oleh Sehun.

"membosankan, eomma nanbaegopa" ujarnya bergelayut manja pada Kai.

"eh? Minta dibuatin sama D.o hyung saja ne? Eomma masih mengurus JiHyun" ujar Kai yang sedang menggendong JiHyun agar tertidur dan mengucapkan 'eomma'.

Karena bagaimanapun juga, ke-4, ah ani ke-3 anak ini karena JiHyun masih kecil bersikeras memanggilnya eomma. Daripada tetangga mendengar suara anak kecil menangis lebih baik ia menyerah.

"aniya, aku tidak mau kalau D.o hyung yang buat. Maunya eomma" ujar JaeIn begitu manja pada Kai.

"mwo? D.o hyung?" ujar para memberkompak.

"ne, wae? Ada masalah, hyung?" ujar JaeIn cuek.

"ayolah eomma, JiHoon bantu aku" ujarJaeIn.

JiHoon yang tengah bermain boneka dengan Tao,terhenti dan menatap JaeIn.

"eomma, aku juga lapal. Bbuing bbuing"ujar JiHoon mengeluarkan charmingnya.

Sontak saja seluruh member memfoto JiHoon yangbegitu menggemasakan, seperti Kai yang melakukan aegyo kecuali Sehun yang masih kesal.

.

.

.

"HUAAAAA, HUAAAAA"

Tangisan bayi yang terus berlangsung semenjak Kai pergi ke dapur untuk membuat makanan bagi JaeIn dan JiHoon. JaeIn yang memang anak nakal, meminta Kai menggunakan headphone dengan volume sekeras mungkin sehingga tidak mendengar suara isak tangis JiHyun. Awalnya ia menolak, tapi akhirnya Kai menurutinya saat JaeIn melakukan , JaeIn hanya tersenyum menang melihat para member kerepotan.

"hyung, bagaimana ini? Cup cup jangan nangisya JiHyun" ujar D.o panik berusaha membuat agar JiHyun berhenti menangis.

"mungkin ia ingin pup" ujar Baekhyun.

"ani, pasti dia nge-fans padaku. Hingga berteriak seperti itu" ujar Chanyeol percaya diri.

PLETAKK

"bodoh, apa semua bayi yang menangis nge-fanspadamu?" tanya Suho menatap Chanyeol, walau sedikit mendongak.

"mungkin?" tanya balik Chanyeol denganmuka kelewat polos atau,,,, bodoh?

"HUAAAA HUAAAA" terdengar suara isakkan itu semakin keras.

Membuat seluruh member tambah panik mendengar isakan tersebut.

"biar aku saja. Ayo anak manis, mana tawanya ayo... Agh, ap..po"

"HUAAAA HUAAAA"

Chen yang berusaha membuat JiHyun tersenyum, malahan rambutnya dijambak dengan sangat keras oleh JiHyun. Dan, usahanya gagal. Mungkin beberapa helai rambut Chen terlepas dari tempat semula(?)

"dasar bodoh" gumam JongHoon yang sejak tadi memainkan pspnya.

Seluruh member menatap JongHoon juga JiHoon yang berada disebelah sang hyung. Entah mengapa jika diperhatikan, JongHoon mirip dengan Kyuhyun sunbae dan Changmin yang maniak game.

"apa maksudmu?" ujar Luhan.

"bodoh, aku tidak menyangka kalian begitu bodoh. Coba saja pikir sendiri" ujar JongHoon.

"mwoo? Yakk, apa maksudmu bocah mengatakan kami bodoh?" geram Sehun.

"ani, hanya ingin mengatai kalian. JiHoon,kita kekamar eomma. Aku merasakan ada aura setan yang baru keluar dari neraka. Kajja" ujar JongHoon yang matanya tidak lepas dari benda kotak itu.

"The- Thetan? Hiii, takut. Tunggu aku hyung" ujar JiHoon menyusul JongHoon.

"ish..." geram Sehun.

"wah, hebat. Apa dia bisa melihat setan? Tapi mana setannya?" ujar Chanyeol melihat sekeliling mencari Setan.

"ih, serem" seru Tao takut.

"HUAAAAA"

"ap-po, hyung tolong. A-ah" ujar Chen meringis rambutnya yang masih ditarik.

Seluruh member menatap Chen, dan berusaha membantu Chen lepas dari genggaman tangan mungil milik JiHyun yang sangat kencang.

"HUAAAA HUAAAA"

"Aigo, aku lelah" ujar D.o masih menggendong JiHyun.

"eottae? Kita panggil Kai. KAIIIIII"teriak Kris keras.

Ingat, Kai menggunakan headphone dengan volume besar. Tapi tidak ada sahutan, sedangkan JaeIn menatap kearah ruang tamu dan kembali menatap Kai yang sibuk memasak.

'takkan ku biarkan, kalian mendekati eomma' batin JaeIn tersenyum yang lebih mengerikan dari milik evil Super Junior.

-ooOoo-

"HUAAAA HUAAAA"

Tangisan JiHyun sejak beberapa puluh menit terus berlangsung. Sehun yang merasa telinganya pengang(?), berteriak.

"YAKK, BISAKAH KAU DIAM? Berisik"teriak Sehun ke JiHyun.

"HUAAAAA HIKS HUAAAAA HUAAAAA" bukannya berhenti, JiHyun mengencangkan suara tangisnya akibat diteriaki(?) oleh Sehun.

"aigo, tanganku pegal. Aku tidurkan saja"ujar Suho membaringkan JiHyun di sofa menggantikan D.o yang sempat menggendong JiHyun.

"JaeIn, mengapa JiHyun menangis?" tanya Kai saat membuka headphonenya.

"molla, mungkin mereka membuatnya menangis" ujar JaeIn cuek.

Mendengar hal itu, Kai segera pergi menuju ruang tamu danmelihat seluruh member berusaha menghentikan suara tangis JiHyun, kecuali ChanBaek yang mengelilingi meja karena suara JiHyun yang semakin besar.

"cup cup cup, disini ada eomma. Berhenti menangis ne?" ujar Kai menggendong JiHyun, dengan aura ke-ibuan terkuar(?)

Hening, dorm EXO yang daritadi ribut terdiam saat Kai menggendong JiHyun. JiHyun entah mengapa merasa matanya berat saat berada digendongan Kai.

"eh? Mengapa berhenti menangis?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"molla" jawab Chen seadanya sambil bercermin melihat rambutnya yang dijambak JiHyun.

"bodoh. Eomma, mengapa mereka bodoh?"ujar JongHoon yang entah mengapa berada disebelah Kai dan kali ini tanpa pspnya.

'eh? Sejak kapan dia disana? Bukankah ia dikamar? Tapi mengapa tidak ada suaranya? Sepertinya ia memang titisan ChangKyu sunbae atauYesung sunbae? Datang tak dijemput, pulang tak diantar?' batin memberEXO kecuali Kai.

"jangan bicara seperti itu, JongHoonnie~"ucap Kai lembut.

"eomma, Sehun hyung meneriaki JiHyun" ujar JaeIn yang baru datang mengompori(?).

"mwo? Yakk, Hunnie mengapa kaumeneriakinya?" marah Kai.

"itu..."

"dia bilang JiHyun berisik" ujar JaeIn berusaha menyudutkan Sehun.

"Yak, dia ini masih kecil Sehunnie, jadi wajar ia menangis" omel Kai.

"JongHoon, mana JiHoon? Bukankah kalian lapar? Sebaiknya kalian makan dulu ne?" ucap Kai, sedangkan Sehun pojokkan(?)karena baru pertama kali ia dimarah oleh sang namja chingunya.

"ne, JiHoon kajja kita makan" panggil JongHoon.

"kyeopta~" ujar Baekhyun yang lelah mengelilingi meja saat melihat JiHoon yang tengah memakan permen dengan cara yang imut.

"Kyeoptaan aku Baekkie" ujar Chanyeol tidak mau kalah dan berpose aneh membuat member merasa ingin muntah.

"Kai, kalau diperhatiin kau mirip dengan mereka" ucap Kris memperhatikan Kai.

Sontak seluruh member menatap Kai lalu JiHyun kembali ke Kai dan begitu seterusnya.

"eh? Benar. Apa kau yakin mereka bukan anakmu?" tanya Luhan dengan pertanyaan anehnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Kai hanya milik Oh Sehun, dan kami tidak tahu cara buat anak" ujar Sehun namun tidak dianggap oleh para member.

"apa kau yeoja yang menyamar jadi namja?"tanya Tao polos.

Semua member menatap Kai meminta jawaban.

"mwo? Ani, aku ini namja asli" ujar Kai menyangkal.

" bohong. Kalau begitu, mengapa kalian mirip?" tanya D.o tidak percaya, lagi-lagi para member menatap Kai.

"apa yang dikatakan JongHoon benar,kalian memang bodoh" ujar Kai pergi kekamarnya menggendong JiHyun.

"apa ituartinya semuanya benar?" Tanya Lay masih bingung melihat sang uke yang mengendikkan(?) bahu.

OoooO

"bagaimana? Ideku bagus bukan?" ujar JaeIn.

"tapi apa kau yakin?"ujar JongHoon.

"ne, aku tidak mau eomma dikelilingi hyung dan ahjussi itu" ujar JaeIn sambil memakan makanannya.

"tapi, meleka baik thama JiHoon" ujarJiHoon.

"kau ingin eomma dibawa setan? Kata, Jongie disini ada setan. Apa kau mau?" ujar JaeIn.

Sedangkan JongHoon hanya makan dan memainkan hp Kai yang entah bagaimana bisa ditangannya.

"Thetan? Thillo, tidak boleh. Nanti meleka masuk nelaka. Kalau gitu JiHoon ikut, demi eomma" ujar JiHoon.

JaeIn tersenyum menang, mendengar saudaranya setuju dengan idenya. Untuk JiHyun, itu gampang diurus yang penting saudaranya setuju. JongHoon masih melakukan kegiatannya sedangkan JiHoon berdoa agar setan tersebut tidak menculik eommanya

TBC or END(?)

Eottae?Semoga suka ne?

Hyunnie ^_~


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Kai,have a baby?**

**Author : ParkJihyun a. **

**Cast : Kim Jongin a. , EXO, Kim JongHoon, Kim JaeIn, Kim JiHoon, Kim JiHyun, ddl**

**Pair : HunKai, ChanBaek, LuMin,ChenD.o, TaoRis,LayHo, JongKai** **(JongHoonXKai), JaeKai (JaeIn X Kai), JiKai (JiHoon X Kai), HyunKai** **(JiHyunXKai)**

**DON'T BASH#JIKA MAU DISTOP**

**DON'T COPY#SANGAT DILARANG**

**HAPPY READING AND RCL J**

**-HYUNNIE-**

**_ooOoo_**

"KYAAAAA, TOPI BARUKU DIMANAA?"

"HUAAAAA, SEPATUKU"

"IPADKU"

"TONGKATKU KAU DIMANA?"

"BONEKAKU"

"RUBIK, KAU DIMANA? Liat saja nanti, ARGHTTT"

"ANAKKU, ACE KAU DIMANA?"

"BEBEK UNGUKU"

Malam yang biasa digunakan tidur oleh orang-orang, terbangun mendengar teriakan dari dorm exo yang sedang mencari barang mereka.

"hiks, sepatuku hiks" isak Baekhyun terus membongkar isi dorm mencari sepatu kesayangannya.

"siapa yang berani menyembunyikan anakku? Akan kupastikan dia tidak akan selamat" ujar Kris murka.

"liat saja, tapi... Siapa yang menyembunyikannya?" tanya Tao polos

Sontak Suho, Chanyeol, Kris, Sehun, Luhan, Baekhyun, Chen menatap Tao bingung.

"itu... Nanti kita cari, Huwaa ipadku" ujar Suho kelimpungan(?) mencari ipadnya.

Kemana member yang lain? Mereka sedang berjalan-jalan karena permintaan JiHoon, rencananya semuanya mau ikut. Tapi, saat ingin membawa barang kesayangan mereka semua hilang, dan terpaksa tidak ikut.

BRAKKK

"ish, itu pasti ulahnya" ujar Sehun geram

"maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun

"JaeIn, itu pasti ulahnya. Liat saja nanti saat dia pulang, akan aku gantung besok di lobi perusahaan" ujar Sehun mengambil kain lalu memerasnya sekeras mungkin.

"Setuju" ujar yang lain kompak

"ehm, apa ingin kalian lakukan pada anakku hm?"

Suara lembut namun agak berat, membuat ke-8 namja tampan dan manis ini merasa bulu kudunya meremang mendengar suara tersebut. Ke-8 namja ini yang membelakangi seseorang, perlahan menatap ke sumber suara.

"K-K-Kai chagi" ujar Sehun gugup melihat Kai yang sedang berkacak pinggang menatap ke-8 orang ini.

"jelaskan padaku, sebelum aku menghukum kalian" ujar Kai dengan raut wajah datar.

"itu,, ba-ba-barang kami disembunyikan oleh JaeIn. Kami sudah mencari kemana-mana" ujar Suho takut melihat Kai

"siapa bilang JaeIn yang menyembunyikannya? Dia pergi bersamaku, bagaimana bisa dia menyembunyikannya?" ujar Kai.

Sontak ke-6 orang tersebut menunjuk Sehun, sedangkan Sehun hanya tersenyum. JaeIn yang dibela tersenyum mengejek. Kris yang melihat hal itu, gagal saat Kai mengangkat bicara.

"JaeIn, JongHoon, JiHoon. Kita masuk kekamar eomma, Kajja. D.o hyung, aku serahkan padamu" ujar Kai masuk kekamarnya diikuti ke-3 anaknya yang tersenyum licik dalam hati setelah mengetahui rencananya berhasil.

"kalian menghancurkan seluruh dorm, CEPAT BERSIHKAN ATAU KALIAN DILARANG MAKAN SELAMA 2 MINGGU DI DORM" ujar D.o murka saat melihat dorm yang seperti terkena puting beliung Sehun#jika dia punya, Tsunami.

"Kyaaaaa" teriak mereka lalu membersihkan dorm.

Lay yang tidak tega melihat sang uke membersihkannya, ikut membantu. Luhan yang melihat hal itu, menatap Xiumin dengan penuh harap.

BUGG

Tapi sepertinya, baozi Exo ini menyalah artikannya hingga memukul Luhan menggunakan pantal dengan keras. Lalu melangkah menuju kamarnya.

CKLEKK

"Sehun-a, kau tidak akan tidur denganku selama mereka disini. Sebaiknya kau tidur ditempat lain saja" ujar Kai nyembul(?) dari balik pintu lalu kembali memutupnya

"aigo, aku rasa aku akan mati" gumam Sehun mendengar hal tersebut.

"OH SEHUN, LANJUTKAN PEKERJAANMU" teriak D.o membuat Sehun menangis dalam hati.  
.

.

"hah, sial banget hari ini. Kyaaa Kaii aku tidak bisa tidurr" ujarSehun sedikit berteriak dan menerima timpukkan bantal dari Lay yang tengah memeluk sang uke.

"aish, appo. Aku keluar sajalah" ujar Sehun mengusap kepalanya yang terkena timpukkan dari Lay.

CKLEKK

"eh, bocah. Mengapa belum tidur?" Tanya Sehun saat melihat salah satu anak buah(?) Kai sedang berada diruang tamu.

"bukan urusanmu" ujar anak kecil yang ternyata adalah Kim JongHoon.

"mwo? YAKK.."

"pelankan suaramu, jika tidak ingin ditimpuk lagi" ujar JongHoon cuek dan melanjutkan memainkan starcraft III yang ada di layar pspnya.

"ish" Sehun hanya mengusap lehernya.

'mengapa aku kalah bicara sama anak kecil?' batin Sehun

"karena kau bodoh. Aku mau tidur sajalah sama EOMMA" ujar JongHoon menekan kan kata EOMMA membuat Sehun mengingat kalau ia tidak bisa tidur dengan uke tercinta.

"aish, Kai chagiya" ujar Sehun memelas entah pada siapa.

Krikk

Krikk

Atau mungkin dengan jangkrik? Tapi siapa yang tau.

.

.

.

"ah, punggungku sakit. Ini jam berapa?" ujar namja manis kita yang tengah bertanya entah sama siapa.

"jam,,, 6 pagi? Wah, ini pertama kalinya aku bangun secepat ini" ujar Kai membanggakan diri.

"tunggu, sepertinya ada sesuatu, engh apa ya?" ujar Kai berpose ala berpikir.

"AH, JongHoon bangun sayang ini sudah pagi. Kau harus siap-siap sekolah ne?" ujar Kai membangunkan putra sulungnya, sepertinya Kai sekarang mengakui mereka ber-4 anaknya -_-

"engh, eomma aku masih ngantuk" ujar JongHoon mengucek(?) matanya dan mendudukkan dirinya dan terdiam sejenak seperti melamun.

'mengapa tingkah laku bangun tidurnya mirip denganku ya?; batin Kai melihat JongHoon.

"eomma, disini yang biasa memasak makanan siapa?" Tanya JongHoon setelah melamun ria -_-

"eh? Ah itu biasanya D.o hyung" ujar Kai tersenyum manis menjawab pertanyaan sang anak.

"mandilah, eomma mau membangunkan hyung yang lainnya" ujar Kai memberikan handuk yang diterima JongHoon.

Saat Kai keluar kamar, JaeIn yang ternyata sudah bangun membuka matanya dan tersenyum. Sepertinya anak ke-2 Kai ini sedang memikirkan rencana untuk menjahili hyung eommanya.

'hehehe lihat saja nanti' batinnya tanpa sengaja mengeluarkan aura hitam ke-evilan.

JiHyun dan JiHoon yang merasakan hanya bergerak gelisah merasakan aura dari kakaknya.

.

.

"Kai hoam, sejak kapan kau bangun pagi sekali hah hoam" ujar Chanyeol dengan diselingi uapan(?)nya.

"mungkin sejak ia menemukan anaknya" ujar Tao polos

"YAKK, Kai chagi tidak mungkin mempunyai anak dari orang lain" ujar Sehun tidak terima ucapan Tao.

"sudahlah, ini makanannya" ujar Kai mengatur makanan untuk para member juga 3 orang anak kecil yang datang tak dapat undangan.

"eomma, ini untukmu. Aku bawakan" ujar JaeIn tersenyum manis ke Kai yang juga dibalas senyuman.

"gomawo"

Setelah para member terkumpul, acara sarapan pagi pun dimulai.

"selamat makan" ujar mereka barengan dan menyuapkan sesendok nasi plus makanan yang tersedia.

JaeIn yang melihat hal itu hanya tersenyum. JongHoon yang melihat JaeIn tersenyum hanya menggelengkan kepala. Kai yang menggendong JiHyun, terpaksa menyuap JiHyun terlebih dahulu.

1 detik

Para member mengerutkan kening saat merasa ada yang aneh dimult mereka

4 detik

Karena bingung, mereka menambah satu suapan lagi dan tambah bingung.

JaeIn hanya tersenyum dan JongHoon tidak perduli

8 detik

9 detik

10 detik

"HUWAAAA PEDAS PEDAS. AH LIDAHKU, APA INI? HUA PEDASSS" teriak para member kecuali Kai yang baru makan sesuap tidak merasakan apa yang dialami para member.

"ada apa hyung? Ge?" Tanya Kai polos melihat seluruh member menumpahkan air minum kegelas secara rebutan hingga tidak sedikit air jatuh kemeja.

Sadar air sudah habis, mereka berpencar mencari air. Seperti Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Tao dan Sehun berlari kekamar mandi dan menyalakan kran. Lay, Suho, Kris, D.o berebutan mengambil air minum di kulkas yang tinggal 2. Xiumin, Chen dan Luhan berlari keluar dorm sambil menjulurkan lidah layaknya an***g.

JaeIn hanya menahan tawa, JiHoon dan Kai hanya menampakkan raut polosnya, JongHoon hanya cuek dan memilih membaca buku#tumben bang nggak main psp? Begitu juga JiHyun yang hanya mengerjapkan matany memandang Kai.

TBC or END?

Mian ffnya tambah hancur#nangis

Hyunnie Magnae ^_~


End file.
